


Book Commentary: Lemonade Mouth

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [51]
Category: Lemonade Mouth (Mark Peter Hughes)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Lemonade Mouth

  * Well, these kids in the band sound crazy already.
  * And why is this Naomi girl the one who got to write the book on them?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
